1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an auto-detect method for detecting an image/video format and a playback method applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) displays (e.g., 3D televisions and 3D computer monitors) are prevalent display devices. A 3D display device is capable of displaying 2D contents in addition to 3D contents. To display different contents, the 3D display device needs to employ different playback modes. A current single-frame 3D format is categorized into two types—side-by-side (SBS) and top-and-bottom (TB). Therefore, the 3D display device needs to identify a suitable mode of an image from 2D format, a 3D SBS format and a 3D TB format.
In a 3D SBS image, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are placed side-by-side to each other, and respectively have a resolution of one-half of a normal resolution in the horizontal direction to add up to the normal resolution. For example, assuming that the resolution is 1920×1080, the respective resolution of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is 960×1080.
In a 3D TB image, a respectively vertical resolution of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is one-half of a normal resolution. For example, assuming that the resolution is 1920×1080, the respectively resolution of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is 1920×540.
When playing a 3D image/video, a 3D display device needs to first switch a playback mode to a 3D playback mode, or else playback quality could be quite unsatisfactory if the 3D image/video is played as a 2D image/video in a 2D playback mode. If the 3D display device is not correctly switched to the 3D playback mode, a viewer may observe that the SBS 3D video is divided into a left half and a right half.
Therefore, the disclosure provides an auto-detect method for detecting an image format and a playback method applying the auto-detect method, which are capable of automatically detecting a single-frame format for switching to a correct playback mode.